


Filibuster Lady and the Shoes of Justice [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia really shouldn't be surprised, but she didn't know you could see the birth of an Artifact over a livestream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filibuster Lady and the Shoes of Justice [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Filibuster Lady and the Shoes of Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/859598) by [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow). 



**Title** : Filibuster Lady and the Shoes of Justice  
**Fandom** : Warehouse 13  
**Author** : minkhollow  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 2:29  
**Summary** : 

> Claudia really shouldn't be surprised, but she didn't know you could see the birth of an Artifact over a livestream.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/859598)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthology/2016/%5B%20Warehouse%2013%20%5D%20Filibuster%20Lady%20and.mp3)


End file.
